Antigod
by Mabini
Summary: AntiGod...the power to destroy everything that God has created. This power lying within Naruto, will he use it for the good or destruction of reality as we know it...
1. Chapter 1

-1**A;KLSDFJAL;KSJDFKL;ASJFDKL;J… And I'm also looking for beta readers or whatever they are called. So if you are very good with grammar and would like to be my beta writer/reader/thingy for ALL my stories then pm me about it. I wrote this story because I wanted to make an angst Naruto. So like yeah.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ IT!**

**Until I do get a beta reader/writer/thingy, after this update I won't continue writing until I get some beta readers/writer/thingy I won't continue writing. Because I want my stories to be at the top of their game and what not. And I need a good translation site, but until I get a good translation site I'm gonna have to make the jutsus in English.**

It had been twelve years since the Kyuubi had attacked. twelve years since the jailer of the Kyuubi was born. Eleven years since the anti-god had been discovered within the one who everybody feared and hated. Ten years since the anti-god was experimented upon gaining immense power in the process. Five years since he had been put into public. Four years since the anti-god's first assassination at the anti-god had been attempted and failed ending in a quarter of Konoha being set on fire. Three years since the anti-god had went into hiding with the Forbidden Scroll in the mountains with permission of the Hokage. Two years since he had come out from hiding to buy four more years worth of ramen from Icharaku's Ramen. Two years since his hiding place was discovered by the snake sannin. Two years since the snake sannin had chosen his new container. One year since the snake sannin had mysteriously been found nearly dead in-between the border of Fire Country and Rice country. One year since the snake sannin was taken in and tortured. One year since he had pledged his allegiance to Konoha but only to be used for war. One year since the snake sannin betrayed Konoha once again and only made it out of Konoha after facing the anti-god with one arm and one leg, ending his dream for immortality. One year since the anti-god had made the sannin handover his jutsus and secrets for a new arm. And on this very day he would go the academy of Konoha for one day to become part of a genin team.

Currently the class had just begun. The class was anxious to see this stranger that would join there class. Several thoughts were going through everybody's mind, thoughts of what they hoped to come out of the new kid.

'_I wonder if he'll be cute_' thought a blonde haired girl along with a pink haired girl.

'_I hope he won't be mean to me_' thought a plump boy and a blue haired girl with pale eyes.

'_Troublesome._' thought a boy with his hair in a weird ponytail.

'_I wonder if he likes dogs._' thought a boy with a dog in his jacket.

'_Hmmm._' thought a boy wearing a pair of sunglasses.

'_He just better not hold me back._' thought a boy with a blue shirt that was to big for him.

"Okay class settle down. As I have mentioned before, the Hokage has issued a new student for our class. Everybody be nice to him. You can come in now… um what's your name again?" asked the teacher everyone knew as Iruka.

"My name is Naruto." a voice answered back, void of emotion. The door opened as the boy walked in. Everyone's attention instantly was pointed to the young boy. The boy was sort of short and they really wondered why he chose the types of clothes he wore.

He was wearing a black robe that was closed so all you can see were the inner sides of his black pants and boots. His hands were covered in a black glove. The boy was hanging his head down with a hood on so nobody could see his face.

"Yes, um, Naruto why don't you take a seat next too… Hinata. And take off your hood." Iruka ordered Naruto as he pointed to the blue haired girl, who squeeked at sudden call of her name.

Naruto slowly brought his hands to his hood as everybody watched anxiously. He pulled it down and everybody's jaw dropped. They saw dark blonde spiky hair that had tints of red in it. He wore a mask that was a dark grey that had two tiny slits for the eye holes. The insignia of the leaf ninja was carved into forehead. And the only visible skin that they could see was an ashy pale color that looked like he had never had it touched by the sun.

He walked up the stairs and sat next to timid girl who looked at the boy with intent.

'_I wonder what he looks like underneath. I bet he's really hot and…Bad Hinata don't think like that!_' Hinata mentally screamed to herself as she continued looking at the boy with a blush on her pale face.

Naruto noticed this and wondered what she was blushing about. When he looked at her face he felt a weird tingly feeling inside of him. He brushed it off and he turned his interest towards his teacher and listened in.

"Now today class we are assigning teams. Team One…

**Flash Forward to were Team 7 meets on the roof. (Yes the same teams as the anime)**

"We'll start with introductions. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…" the grey haired man said.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei why don't you go first." suggested Sakura.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes for that matter. I have lots of hobbies. And dreams for the future…Ok pinky your up." Kakashi said as everyone except Naruto sweat dropped.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes(looks towards Sasuke and squeals)my hobbies(looks towards Sasuke and squeals)my dreams(looks towards Sasuke and squeals even louder). And my dislikes are Ino-pig and weird people." Sakura said as she looked towards Naruto.

"Okay Uchiha your up." Kakashi said as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and I have a lot of dislikes. My hobbies are training. And my dream…no ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated in as he resumed his brooding position.

"Okay. Ashy your up." Kakashi said as he pointed towards Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen and Ojiisan. My dislikes are the people who disrespect me. My hobbies are training and being with Ojiisan. And my dream is…my dream is to be Hokage one day so I could prove that I am not the 'End' as they call it…**or maybe I want to be the End.**"

Everybody had a confused look plastered on their face from Naruto's sudden voice change.

Kakashi rubbed his chin with interest. He knew what Naruto was talking about. '_ So I have a fan girl, an avenger, and the 'End' ." _

"Great. Now that we got that settled with I'll tell you the good news. We will be having the genin survival test tomorrow." Kakashi said with a crinkled eye which everybody figured was a smile. Everybody except Naruto grew a confused look on their face.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "Well you see Sakura the test that you passed was to see if you qualify for this one. Only three of the ten teams will become actual genin. Now that it's over with, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. And don't eat anything… you might throw up." Kakashi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke walked off leaving Sakura and Naruto to themselves. Naruto was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. I already know enough about Sasuke-kun. But I need to at least know about my other teammate." Sakura said with an evil grin. Naruto grew an confused look under his mask.

"Okay Sakura-san. I'm going to Icharaku's for some ramen. If you have questions for me than I suggest you come with me there." Naruto said as he left for Icharaku's Ramen leaving a blushing Sakura.

'_That sounded like he asked me out on a date. Oh well might as well go home I don't want him to think that I don't have a thing for Sasuke-kun anymore._' Sakura thought as she walked towards her house.

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei to arrive. It had currently been two hours, fifty minutes, and thirty seconds and counting, from seven o'clock. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was trying to get him to agree to go on a date with her. Sakura got tired of asking Sasuke to go out with her so she decided to go check on what Naruto was doing.

Sakura found Naruto doing something that usually only girls would do. He was planting some flowers and a tree.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura. Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-san. I'm giving life to this part of the land, and practicing my ninjutsu." Naruto said as he gathered chakra in his hands unknowingly to Sakura. Sakura looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Your practicing ninjutsu? How?" Sakura asked as she looked on with interest.

"I'll show you. Watch carefully and you might learn something." Naruto said as he started performing hand signs.

"Tiger. Snake. Dragon. Dog. Tiger. Tiger. Ram. Dog. Snake…**Accelerated Growth no Jutsu**." Naruto said as he put his left hand flat on top of his right hand so that his fingers on his right hand were touching the end of his left palm. He pushed his hands onto the soil and the tree and flowers had a blue aura around it.

Sakura watched with astonishment as the plants rapidly grew to amazing heights. The flowers sprouted many buds that spit out seeds which did the same. When the jutsu stopped standing in front of Sakura and Naruto was a sakura tree with the petals blowing in the wind.

"Beautiful." Sakura whispered just loud enough so only her and Naruto could hear. Naruto smiled under his mask and felt a strange tingly feeling inside of him when he looked at her. He didn't know why but he got it before when he was near Hinata too.

'_I guess I'll ask Kyuubi about it later._' Naruto thought to himself. At the moment he and Sakura returned he noticed that Kakashi had arrived.

"Well you two are finally here, good. Now for the test. You must retrieve one of these bells. If you don't then you go without lunch and fail the exam." Kakashi stated as his eye crinkled up as he held up two bells.

'_So that's why he didn't want us to eat._' Sakura thought as her stomach growled and she noticed something. "Kakashi-sensei. There are only two bells and there are three of us." Sakura said as her stomach growled again.

"Very good observation Sakura. By the end of this exam one of you will fail." Kakashi said as everybody gasped. "Now that that is over with. Lets get started. Ready. Set. Go." Kakashi said as everybody except Naruto disappeared.

Naruto stood there staring at his sensei through his mask. Kakashi wondered what the boy was doing when dashed at him. Naruto stopped right in front of Kakashi and swung his left fist at Kakashi who easily dodged it. He swung his right fist in a slanted arc and used the momentum to bring his body up and kick Kakashi on the chin with his right foot. He landed on his right hand and pushed off the ground to force himself to kick Kakashi right on the chest. Kakashi was sent flying into a tree and he looked up with astonishment.

'_How can a genin have so much power._' Kakashi thought as he got up from the tree. He wasn't able to react because Naruto was going all out on him.

Two Hours later.

Sasuke and Sakura weren't able to make any assaults on Kakashi because he was too busy with Naruto. Naruto and Kakashi when suddenly Naruto stopped and disappeared.

"He…was…able…to…tire…me…out. I wonder…why he left." Kakashi said in between breaths as the bell rang, ending the test.

"So none of you got a bell. I guess that means you all fail." Kakashi stated as he was about to leave.

"No." Naruto said as he gave Sakura and Sasuke a silver bell each.

"How did you get those?" Kakashi asked as he checked his belt to find two golden bells in their place.

"I used Kawarmi on another object that isn't me. I know this test was about team work and I gave them the bells. That means it was a matter of them over me and they received less harm than me and I took all the damage. Therefore putting myself on the line for the sake of my team. If you can't call that teamwork then I don't know what is." Naruto stated.

Kakashi just shook his head in annoyance. "Okay I guess you all pass. Meet me at the bridge we crossed earlier for our first mission as team seven." Kakashi said as he gave them a thumbs up.

Sakura was so happy she hugged Naruto, but she immediately pulled back blushing madly.

Sasuke just smirked thinking that he did this on his own.

"Naruto don't get any ideas okay…I like Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while looking down. She then ran in the direction Sasuke went.

'_I think that I might like this genin thing after all. I will get some ramen for celebration '_ Naruto thought.

'**_I would rather kill some more people. Let me take control one more time please._' **a voice in Naruto's head said. It sounded exactly like Naruto's voice except with some emotion in it .

'_I let you out for eleven years. You killed more people outside of Konoha than there are in it.' _Naruto exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

'**_Fine…but if you need any help with girl problems then tell me okay. All you have to do is let me take control and you'll have half the girls in Konoha begging for you' _**the voice said as it laughed manically into the darkness which resided within Naruto.

'_Girl problems?' _Naruto thought as he headed towards Icharaku's Ramen.

I hoped you like my new story. Okay. Like I said earlier this is my last update unless I get some beta reader/writer/thingies. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I changed my mind when someone pointed out that it would take a while for me to find a beta reader. So I'm gonna write stories again. If you could be a beta for me that would be cool. But on for the next chapter.**

Naruto was walking along the river were he had once used to live. The cold air hitting the mask that hid his face. He put his hands to the mask and took it off slowly. Three whisker marks on the each side of his face with a scar running across the whisker marks on his left cheek. His eyes piercing the all the time and space that lay before them. His eyes were darker than the deep depths of the ocean and shined like a full moon. Girls would probably find him quite attractive if he didn't wear the mask. But if they saw the loneliness, the sorrow, the betrayal, the sadness in his eyes they would feel the same emotions pass over them for a brief second that would seem like an eternity. But after they felt that they would look at him again and just chase him down with hearts in their eyes. He could soften up his eyes but when he did they looked to kind the girls would either stare at him and drool with hearts in their eyes or chase him with hearts in their eyes. Naruto smirked at the memory of him being chased by some of his experimenters daughters after they saw his face. He looked at his hands and smiled.

"You can come out now. I know you're here." Naruto said as a figure emerged from the bushes. Naruto turned to them and smiled which made the newcomer blush. "What are you doing here Sakura-san?" Naruto asked as the wind blew his hair in Sakura's direction.

Sakura didn't answer because she too was memorized by the face that he had. '_I can't like him. I like Sasuke not Naruto-kun_.' she thought as her inner self answered he back. '**_Sasuke who. Naruto-kun…just look at his face. I bet under all those clothes his muscles are so large. I just want to tear them off and…_**' Sakura didn't hear the rest of inner Sakura's rant about Naruto because she tuned it out. She looked down at the ground blushing furiously and then looked up to find Naruto staring her in the eye's with a curious look and he put his hand on her forehead which made her freeze and blush even more.

"Your face is really red, I think your catching a fever. I think you should get inside and away from the cold before it gets worse." Naruto said in a worried voice. Sakura didn't have the time to answer because Naruto picked her up in a bridal position and leapt to the only thing that made him feel better when he had a cold. Icharaku's Ramen.

**Icharaku's Ramen**

Naruto was eating ramen happily while Sakura and Ayame stared at his face drooling with hearts in their eyes. Naruto noticed this and got confused about why girls always have hearts in their eyes if they look at his face. Naruto and Sakura sat side by side as Naruto continued eating his ramen and Sakura poked at hers.

"Sakura-san…you said you wanted to know more about me. Why?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned to him with an embarrassed look on her face. She moved some hair out of her out of her eyes and looked at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Well I decided since I got the most mysterious '**and cutest.**' kid on your genin team I might as well get to know him. I mean it isn't every day that you have a kid that wears a mask and covers all of his skin with clothes. So tell me about yourself." Sakura said as she put her elbows on the counter and held her head up as she smiled at Naruto.

"Well…I was an orphan since birth. For something that I can't tell you everyone has always hated me. And when I was only one years old they discovered something else within me that made it so that they not only hated me even more, but they feared me to. When I was two they took me away to a 'special' place for me to get away from it all. And when I was seven I finally got out of that place. And when I was eight they hated me so much that they tried to assassinate me. That was the day I earned my first kill. Because of this someone tried to 'adopt' me into their family and take me away. He ended up trying to hurt me and I had too severely hurt him. And later I promised him something that he couldn't refuse, in return he gave me something that I desired. And after that I came back to Konoha and became a genin. And that's my life story." Naruto stated as if it were nothing. But to Sakura it was amazing.

'_And I thought because my mom said no to getting me that new dress my life is bad._' Sakura thought as Naruto began to get up and leave.

"HEY! You just can't leave after buying me dinner. Can you at least walk me home?" Sakura asked as she looked at the floor while twiddling her index fingers with a furious blush on her face. This confused Naruto but he didn't wan to deny a request from his teammate so he decided to accompany her home.

**Haruno Residence**

Naruto walked beside Sakura without his mask on upon request of Sakura. He didn't understand why girls liked him without his mask off but he never really took the time to ask why. They reached the front of her doorstep.

"Here we are Sakura-san…goodbye." Naruto said as he began to walk away but was stopped by Sakura. Naruto turned towards her with a confused look on his face. "Do you need something Sakura-san?" Naruto asked as Sakura blushed deeply.

"Well…I…I consider this a first date…And I think you deserve a goodnight kiss." Sakura said as she leaned forward closing her eyes with an even darker shade of red on her face then she had all night.

'_What's a kiss?_' Naruto asked himself mentally. '_**OH MY GOD YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A KISS IS! Geez I need to tell you everything huh.'** 'What do I do for a…kiss?' _

'_**Okay first grab her by the shoulders.' Naruto**_ did that and Sakura opened her eyes and stared into his. '_**Okay now move your lips close to hers and make them connect.'**_

Naruto did this and Sakura returned the kiss. Naruto tried to break apart but he felt Sakura hold onto him tight when he tried to back away. The kiss lasted for about two minutes before they broke apart.

"Wow…" Sakura said as she stared into Naruto's eyes who stared back at her. '_My first kiss wasn't taken by Sasuke. And why did I even do that._' Sakura thought as Naruto pulled away.

"Sakura-s…chan excuse me but I must leave. I will see you tomorrow." And with that Naruto left leaving a dazed Sakura behind.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was fast asleep on his bed. At first the dream started out good but it ended up in the reason why he tries his hardest to keep void of emotions.

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto was sitting down on a bench alone in the park. Besides him and the bench the whole area was white. When out of no where a beautiful field of flowers and sakura trees appeared. Naruto looked around in wonderment and saw a figure standing in the middle of the field. He began running towards the figure and noticed that it was Sakura waiting for him. When he reached her she opened up her arms for a hug and he was about to return it. When he closed his arms he held nothing but the wind.

Darkness fell upon the land and it turned into a baron wasteland. A shinobi that had darkness shrouding his face prepared to attack. The shinobi threw a kunai and it cut a deep gash in Naruto's arm. He could feel the pain.

'_Wait I shouldn't be able to feel blood. Not alone not be able to control my dream. Something is wrong._' Naruto thought as he pulled out a kunai and dashed forward at his first enemy. The enemy pulled out a kunai to defend but it was no use, Naruto forced chakra into the kunai and it cut strait through the enemies kunai and making a large gash in the side of the mans neck, cutting part of his throat. The shinobi fell down and let out some blood gurgled and then he died. More enemies surrounded Naruto the instant that the shinobi was killed.

Many of the enemy through kunai in Naruto's direction and he readied a kunai in each hand. He began to spin while making slices towards the air. His speed gained and his slashes became more forceful. By the time the thrown kunai were supposed to strike they were all deflected. Naruto continued his dance and arcs going in all directions came flying out of the blur that was Naruto. The arcs hit the many enemies and sliced them in two. He stopped his spin as more ninja just kept on coming.

He dropped his kunai and began going through hand seals at lightning speed.

"**Fuuton: Datto Tekkenseisai.**" Wind began surrounding his arms until two mini hurricanes were around them. He charged at the ninja with his fists brought forward. He struck his first victim and the hurricane surrounding his arm tore through his enemy exiting through the other side of his gut. "**Naikatei."** Naruto whispered to himself and the hurricane was sent flying off of his arm growing in size as it ripped apart the army of ninja that were ahead of him. He turned towards the opposite side and did the same thing but…

"**Doton: Kaido Tate**!" one of the ninja yelled and it protected him and several others from the blast of wind.

"**Katon: Kyuukyou Hibashira**!" one ninja yelled at the same time as a gigantic column of flames blew up from the ground heading towards Naruto.

"**Raiton: Kyuukyou Gekimetsu**!" another yelled as a gigantic blast of lightening flew from the ninja's hand as it skipped along the floor leaving giant craters behind

"**Fuuton: Kyuukyou Kasairyuu**!" another yelled out as a giant wind came that blew away giant boulders and cut them from the speed of the wind.

"**Suuton: Kyuukyou Ootsunami**!" a new comer shinobi yelled from the opposite side of where the other ninja where. He slammed his palm on the ground and a giant tornado of water rose up and was sent towards Naruto.

"**Doton: Kyuukyou Chikaku Gekimetsu**!" The shinobi who made the earth shield yelled out. He slammed his palm on the ground and about 100 meters of earth around Naruto collapsed into a giant crater, leaving Naruto standing on a giant unstable pillar. He looked up into the air and noticed that the earth that was destroyed would soon fall upon him.

Naruto looked down at the crater and he couldn't live if he tried to jump. He looked around as the five elements would collide and utterly destroy him. He closed his eyes and waited. The five elements clashed upon the young Jinchuuriki creating a giant explosion.

The surrounding shinobi smirked, but their joy was crushed when a giant ball of light appeared. The ball shrunk down into about the size of a medicine ball. The shinobi looked on with fear and interest. A small ring appeared around the ball and it exploded. The force of the explosion tore apart the shinobi, their ashes blowing into the wind. Even though a vast amount of shinobi were killed, more just kept on coming. They watched as the smoke cleared and standing their was Naruto, smiling sadistically. The enemy shinobi charged him thinking that he couldn't possibly kill them all. Oh how wrong they were.

Naruto jumped in the air and swallow kicked the first two shinobi, smashing their heads spraying blood over Naruto's face. While he was in the air Naruto put his hands together and a small black orb surrounded by electricity that crackled as his smile grew. He pulled up his hands in the air and threw the orb down. (Think Goku throwing a sprit bomb except tiny and having your legs in a split position in the air.)

"**CHINOHATE**!" Naruto yelled out in a cackling voice followed by laughter. The small orb hit the ground and surrounded the whole land in a gigantic dark orb. The orb began to shrink and all the shinobi grew closer and closer. The ball kept shrinking until loud screams, cracks, and cries were heard and the orb turned red. The orb continued to shrink to nothingness as a small cry was heard.

"**_Someone is still alive…I might as well make their death slow and painful so I could have some fun._**" the newly sadistic Naruto said as he walked in the direction of the crying.

When Naruto got their his eyes widened in fear and a tear formed in his eye.

"**_Sakur_**a-chan." Naruto whispered to himself as his voice turned back to normal. Laying down was a half dead Sakura crying. Naruto pupils began to shake and a flashback occurred through the back of his mind. His eyes grew wider and he looked grabbed his head and began shaking.

"No…no…no…NOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he brought his arms to the side and threw his head up.

**Naruto's House.**

Naruto instantly woke up and sat up on his bed. He wiped away the cold sweat that was on his fore head and looked at the clock.

"Seven o'clock…I have no missions today. I might as well go out and train." He got up and a slight pain was in his right arm when he moved it. He looked at what caused the pain. His eyes grew wide because on his arm was the large gash that the enemy shinobi had caused from the dream. His eyes slanted and wondered if it was 'his' fault.

Naruto got dressed and left outside the door for an abandoned training ground.

**The Abandoned Training Ground**

Naruto arrived and noticed someone sitting on the ground crying. Naruto moved closer and noticed that the person was the blonde haired girl from his class.

'_Ina, Ini, Ino, Ine…I think her name is Ino._' Naruto thought as he walked up to the girl. He softened up his eyes a bit so he wouldn't scare her.

"Hello Ino-san. Why are you crying?" Naruto asked with a concerned face behind his mask. Ino looked at him with teary eyes and sniffed.

"Just leave me alone freak." Ino said as she continued her crying. Naruto got a hurt expression behind his mask.

"Ino-san I am trying to help. Now tell me, why are you crying?" Naruto asked once again.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ino yelled out as she continued her sobs. Naruto got tired of her attitude and decided to lean down to her eye level. He picked up her head with one hand and looked strait into her eyes.

"Geez. I try to help you but all you do is push me away. I bet it has something to do with Sasuke, huh? The little bratty fan girl tries to get the arrogant asshole, that's so uptight if you shove a piece of coal up his ass it will turn into a diamond. I bet he said no and took it even farther by calling you a waste of time and a complete loser. Well since your crying about it what ever he said about you is probably true." Naruto said in an annoyed voice. By the look on Ino's face he wished he hadn't. She pounced on him straddled him to the ground and began shaking is head back and forth extremely vioulently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRATTY FANGIRL! I AM THE FARTHEST THING FROM THAT! AND HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! AND HE MAY HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME BUT THEY'RE NOT TRUE!" Ino yelled with slight tears in her eyes. "AND WHAT'S WITH THAT MASK OF YOURS HUH?! ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING?! I BET YOUR JUST REALLY UGLY HUH? THAT'S WHY YOU HATE SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled as she pulled off Naruto's mask.

The intense anger in her eyes were replaced by beautiful sparkling pale blue eyes. She had a light shade of red on her cheeks. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. Her face moved a little closer to his and he move his a tiny bit closer so their faces were inches apart.

'_Wait this has happened before…but whe…_' Naruto didn't get to finish his thought because Ino had grabbing him by the shirt to pull him closer, his lips met hers and she deepened the kiss. Naruto's eyes went wide and his arms squirmed around in the air trying to find a way out. He tried to pull away, but in the position he and Ino were in she had the upper hand. But he eventually gave in and deepened the kiss. It was a couple of minutes before Ino broke the kiss. She wiped her mouth and then smiled.

"Forget Sasuke…you are much better than him in many ways. Though he does have a bit more of a fashion sense. But you are a really good kisser I'll give you that." She said as Naruto got up.

"As much fun as I had Ino-san… or chan what ever you prefer. I need to go and train. So…goodbye Ino-chan." and with that Naruto left leaving a lustful Ino behind.

'_I don't care if forehead girl said she and him had a moment with each other yesterday night. He will be mine._' Ino thought as she left towards her house completely forgetting about Sasuke. She then realized she forgot to give Naruto back his mask.

**Another Abandoned Training Ground**

'_I hope this one won't have a crying girl who is extremely lustful about stuff._' Naruto thought as he stepped onto the training ground. He walked calmly to the middle of the field and noticed that someone else was here. There sitting on the ground was Hinata crying.

'_I wonder if it's a girl thing to go and cry at abandoned training grounds._' Naruto wondered as he went to go comfort Hinata.

"Hinata-san why are you crying?" Naruto asked as Hinata 'eeped' in surprise from the sudden voice behind her. Hinata looked at him mesmerized by his face and a blush slowly crept up to her face. "Umm Hinata-san? You still haven't answered my question. Why are you crying. And don't give me any excuses okay. That's what the last girl I tried to comfort did." Naruto said as he grew a blush on his face of the memory of Ino and him earlier.

"N-naruto-kun…I…I…it's…you see. My father was g-getting mad at m-me today fo-for not being able to b-beat my younger sister in a sp-sparing match." Hinata admitted to Naruto who was rubbing her chin.

"You lost to your younger sister huh. Just tell him that you tried your hardest." Naruto said as Hinata began to tear up again.

"I-I don't t-try my har-hardest though. I don't want to hurt her and father gets ex-extremely mad at m-me for it. He p-puts me down when I'm already at my worst. He e-even said that-that my mother wou-would be ashamed of me because I'm so weak. He says if I don't…if I don't pick my self up soon he might…he might…kick me out of the clan!" Hinata yelled as she sobbed into her hands. Naruto looked at her with concern plastered on his face.

'_What do I do she won't stop crying…Maybe I should give her a hug. I mean she doesn't seem like the type of girl who wants a kiss._' Naruto thought as he bent down to Hinata put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Hinata-sa…chan…You don't have to worry. Not as long as I'm here for you. If you ever need comforting just come here to me okay." Naruto said in a caring voice that made Hinata tear even more. Her eyes went wide. Somebody cared about her. She tackled Naruto down and she cried her heart out in his chest. It went like this for about two hours until she stopped. She sat on Naruto so he had to lean forward to look at her. He lifted one hand up and move some hair out of her teary eyes.

'_Wow she's really cute._' Naruto thought as he noticed Hinata's face moved closer to his. '_Wait this has happened before. Oh n…_' Once again Naruto didn't get to finish because Hinata's lips met his and she moved her hands behind his head so he couldn't back away. Naruto mentally sighed and deepened the kiss with Hinata. This time he felt different then he did when he did this with Ino. It felt normal like the kiss with Sakura but it felt so much more…right. The kiss lasted for about five minutes and Naruto broke the kiss.

He looked at Hinata who wiped her tears away and got up. Naruto got up and Hinata hugged him.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun. You said that if I ever need comforting I could come to you right?" Hinata asked while blushing.

"Yeah Hinata…Why?" Naruto asked as Hinata giggled and pulled away from him.

"Well since I can…I guess we can continue this tomorrow Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto blushed. She snuck in another kiss and walked home without a care in the world.

"Well I didn't get to train today but it's getting pretty late. I might as well go home." Naruto said to himself as he walked into a forest that was a shortcut to his house.

**Forest **

Naruto was walking on a trail which lead to his house. He noticed a figure sitting down near a river bed.

'_If this is a girl and she's crying this author is getting really unoriginal. I better go the other way._' thought sarcastically as he began to turn around.

"You better go emotionally help that girl. Or else I shall have you molested by random forest creatures, go hunting with Dick Chaney, and listen to ALL the songs that Madonna has made. And then possibly have your paring be with Rosie Odonald" The booming voice of TisThyEnd yelled to Naruto.

"Okay geez. I was just kidding. Just please no Rosie Odonald." Naruto pleaded to the author as he ran towards the girl.

**By the River Bed**

When Naruto got there and as to TisThyEnd's word, the girl probably need emotional help. Naruto didn't know who she was but he knew that she was crying. She had her hair in two buns and she was wearing a traditional Chinese shirt. Naruto sighed and walked up to her to go through the standard procedure.

"Hello miss. I am Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name? And also why are you crying? And before you say why do you care. I do because I like helping people out okay. Now, why are you crying?" Naruto asked as the girl looked up to him with teary eyes.

"My name is Ten-Ten. And I'm crying because…my teammate Neji…We were sparing and I got hurt badly." She said as she pointed to her broken leg. "I asked him if he could help but he just said that I was weak." Ten-Ten said as she looked down in shame. Naruto thought for a moment and then he got down and picked up the girl in a bridal fashion and began to carry her to the hospital. Ten-Ten blushed furiously and looked at the boys face. Her blush deepened and she began thinking thoughts about Naruto carrying her the same way except dropping her on her bed…

They were half way out of the forest when a kunai whizzed past Naruto's face.

"What the…show yourself!" Naruto yelled out as he put Ten-Ten down and got into a fighting position.

"I'm your executioner fox. The village has had enough of you and I decided to get rid of the problem." a voice came from afar as another kunai whizzed past Naruto.

"…Mizuki." was all Naruto could say as a barrage of shuriken and kunai headed towards him and Ten-Ten. Naruto didn't have enough time to pick up Ten-Ten and leave so he dashed in front of her performing hand seals.

'_Danmit. That dream I had did more than just give me a wound. I have almost no chakra left from chinohate. I only have enough for one technique that'll take out Mizuki._' Naruto thought as he dashed in front of Ten-Ten performing hand seals.

Naruto stopped the flow of hand seals and put his hands forward.

"**Hikari: Terikaesu**!" Naruto yelled as a giant mirror appeared and absorbed the kunai and shuriken. They were sent flying back at Mizuki, who couldn't dodge the barrage of deadly weapons. The whole bunch hit him but he died with a smirk on his face.

Right before the shuriken and kunai killed Mizuki he sent one kunai hurdling towards Naruto's way.

'_I can't move. Chakra exhaustion is taking over._' Naruto thought as the kunai hit him strait in the heart.

"NARUTO!" were the last words Naruto heard before he blacked out.

Ten-Ten looked on with horror as Naruto fell to the ground. She dragged herself over to him and she pulled out the kunai. She put some battle bandages on him which were the only ones she had. She noticed that his chest wasn't moving and her eyes went wide.

"Please don't die." she whispered to herself as she prepared to give Naruto CPR. Her blush grew immense as her lips connected with his. She blew in air for about two minutes before he coughed all of a sudden. He woke up really quick but had no energy to move.

"Ten-chan." He said to himself as Ten-Ten grew tears in her eyes. She hugged him and gave him the most passionate kiss he ever had…that day.

'_Did she just slip her tongue into my mouth?_' Naruto wondered as he slipped his tongue into hers. Once again the kiss lasted quite long until medic-nins appeared and took Naruto to the hospital.

**Notes**

**Not that many people read it the first time it came out. T.T Oh well if I start something I might as well finish it. And if you read this far don't criticize me on Gears of Ninja. I'm doing a rewrite on it. **

**And the slight personality change of Naruto will be explained later.**

**I'll hold votings for the pairings. **

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Ten-Ten**

**Harem**

**A lot of fluff between each of them like MabuRaHo.**

**Or one girl and a one sided Harem.**


	3. The Ultimate Bushins

-1**Cool… I guess I have to make this a harem. But not until later.**

Today we find our famous anti-god orbiting around the earth all by his lone some. But then something pulled at him and he descended slowly into the earth. He slowly opened his eyes and realized what the feeling was. He was falling to the earth from space.

"How the hell did this happen?…Oh yeah that's how." Naruto said to himself as he continued to fall. He closed his eyes and had a flashback.

**Flash Back**

Naruto woke up from his comma to find himself being weighed down by a sleeping Sakura on his body. He blushed at the fact that a girl was actually using him as a bed/pillow. She started to stir and she opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun." she whispered as she nuzzled her head into his chest. This caused Naruto to blush even more as he shook Sakura a couple of times.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…wake up Sakura-chan." Naruto said as Sakura just nuzzled in even closer to his face.

'_**Kiss her. That should wake her up.**_' the voice within Naruto's head suggested. Just like me, Naruto did what the voice in his head said and grabbed Sakura and moved her closer to him. He connected his lips with hers and she instantly woke up. Her eyes were wide for about…two seconds, then she grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. Once again like every other kiss he has had it lasted for about two minutes, give or take a few hours. Naruto pulled away blushing.

"Sakura-chan can you get off of me I have something 'important' to take care of today." Naruto said as Sakura got off and hugged Naruto once he got up.

"I was worried about you Naruto-kun…And what's this about you kissing Ino, Hinata, and a girl named Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked as Naruto began sweating and looking back and forth.

"I um…Well you see they needed comforting and…" Naruto said as Sakura kissed him once again. She laid Naruto on the bed and continued to kiss him as he waved his arms wildly in the air. He got extremely nervous when he felt something go into his mouth that was in Sakura's. The kiss lasted a long time until Naruto was finally able to get Sakura off of him.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Sakura giggled and got up and hugged Naruto

"That was what you owed me since you kissed so many other girls." Sakura said as she let Naruto go, who was blushing immensely.

"Okay Sakura-chan I need to go. Bye." Naruto said as he sped off to another land far away. For today was one that he grudgingly hated. Dooms day.

**Baron Wasteland**

Naruto was standing alone in a baron area of which held no life. His smile grew dim as he began forming hand seals at a rapid speed. He stopped and flung his hands outwards to his sides and closed his eyes.

"**Kyuukyou Bushin…**" Naruto whispered as millions of bushins filled the land. But these bushins were different from Kage Bushins. Each and every single one were about as strong as a high jounin. All the bushins smirked and dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't move but he just grabbed his head as it shook. He took his hands from his head and drooped it downwards. The first bushin brought forward it's fist and was about to strike but it ended up with a kunai in between it's eyes. The bushin fell to the ground, slowly decaying into the earth. Ten bushins jumped forth, only to end up with their heads flying in the air from Naruto's kunai.

"**Kyuukyou Senai Jashuu**!" Naruto yelled out as a small snake launched out of his sleeve and grew immense in size. It swallowed about one thousand bushins it disappeared. Naruto stood in the middle of the field still waiting for more attacks.

Twenty bushins surrounded him and began performing hand seals at rapid speeds. They all suddenly stopped and thrust their arms forward making them extend while performing more hand seals.

"**Kyuukyou Souja Sousai no Jutsu**!" They all screamed as their arms touched hands touched Naruto and they began to die one by one each leaving a gigantic explosion on Naruto. Naruto screamed in agony as more and more explosions blew apart chunks of his body. When the twenty bushins were dead, Naruto was laying on the ground limbless and coughing up immense amounts of blood.

'_The only reason why I survived that attack was because of him…**Kyuukyou Chakra**_**_Kyuushuu_**' Naruto thought as his body about one thousand bushins around him were surrounded by a bluish aura. The bushins screamed in agony as each one of them disintegrated away forming a tiny bit of flesh on Naruto's body. In the end Naruto was standing on the bloodied ground of were the bushins once were, flexing his new limbs.

He put his hands in a ram seal and closed his eyes. The bushins watched in wonder of what he was doing but quickly put their thoughts aside and charged Naruto. The first bushin stabbed Naruto with a kunai on his upper thigh. Naruto didn't even flinch as hundreds of kunai imbedded themselves into him at non-lethal positions. Naruto opened his eyes which seemed to freeze time for a couple of seconds.

"**Hikari: Terikaesu no Yoroi**!" Naruto yelled out as a giant mirror absorbed Naruto and disappeared into nothingness. The bushins searched for minutes until they saw a giant explosion that came from the direction of their beloved friend, bushin number 2,546,784.

**The death of bushin number 2,546,784**

The bushin was looking in the corner of the wasteland and noticed a mirror appear and Naruto stepped out wearing a different attire then he came in. He was wearing a pure white suit. (Imagine Ichigo's attire when he uses his bankai except everything is white.)

The bushin watched in horror as Naruto walked towards him, snapping a white glove on each hand. The bushin fell on his bottom and tried to run but couldn't find the will power. Naruto put his left hand over the bushins head. On the back of Naruto's left hand, the glove had the kanji for impact on it. On his right he had two kanji's, absorb and reflect. Naruto frowned and then he opened his mouth.

"**Danchaku…**" Naruto whispered to himself a giant explosion occurred sending the bushin to oblivion.

All the bushins surrounded Naruto anxious to get some blood pouring out of him. Naruto snapped his fingers and the impact kanji appeared on his right glove. He got into the Tekken-fu stance as all the bushins charged him. He brought his fist up and punched the first bushin who attempted to strike him.

"**Danchaku.**" The bushin exploded as Naruto turned to his next victims. Two bushins charged him from each side and he jumped in the air. He slammed the bushins heads together. "**Danchaku.**" The bushins heads exploded taking several other bushins with them. Naruto ran into the mob of bushins and began striking.

"**Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku! Danchaku!**" Naruto screamed as he took out about a hundredths of the mob of bushins.

"This is getting old." Naruto said to himself as he snapped a bushins neck. Naruto raised his hand as high as it could go and then slammed his palm down onto the ground.

"**Kyuukyou Danchaku**!" Naruto yelled out as an explosion ten times the size of the one that took out bushin number 2,546,784, took out all the bushins. When the smoke cleared their were five bushins left. These ones were about the same power as the Hokage himself. But these bushins had pride and decided to take on Naruto one on one.

The first bushin he face performed three simple hand seals and smirked.

"**Kyuukyou Raikiri**!" the bushin yelled out as a ball of lightning the size of a whole house surrounded the bushins hand. It charged at Naruto with it's hand to its side. Naruto grimaced at the time he asked Kakashi to teach him that technique.

**Flashback**

"_Can you teach me the Raikiri?" Naruto asked as Kakashi turned around._

"_What will I get in exchange?" Kakashi asked back._

_Naruto pulled out a jutsu scroll filled with how to make your jutsus into 'Kyuukyou' jutsus._

"_I'll give you this and…" Naruto said as he pulled out about twenty small orange books._

"_Is that… Is that the missing special, Icha-Icha: Return of Darth Boner series?" Kakashi asked as his jaw dropped to the floor. Naruto nodded with a smile planted on his face as Kakashi pulled out another scroll of every single technique that he has learned ever since he got his Sharingan._

**Flashback End**

Naruto snapped his fingers again, and the kanji for impact on his right hand was replaced with the two original kanji's it had on. Naruto put his right arm forward and took the Raikiri head on.

"**Kyuushuu**!" Naruto yelled when the Raikiri collided with his open palm. Naruto screamed in agony as the Raikiri's electricity was absorbed into his palm. The grapple lasted for about five minutes until Naruto gained the upper hand. Naruto grabbed the bushin's fist and slammed him down to the ground sending all the energy of the Raikiri into the bushin's body. The bushin disintegrated into the air as Naruto waved his hand in the air getting rid of the pain. He cracked his knuckles and then smiled.

"Next." Naruto said as a bushin dressed in a red attire was brought forth. The bushin ran forth and slammed his hand into Naruto's. Naruto realized what he was doing and changed smirked.

"**Kyuukyou Danchaku**!" The bushin and Naruto yelled as both of their hands let out a giant explosion. A small ball of energy was held in between each of their palms as they each struggled to gain the upper hand. Naruto mentally snapped and changed both kanjis to reflect.

"**Kyuushuu Terikaesu**!" Naruto yelled as the ball of energy was absorbed into his palms and was sent back at rapid speeds towards the other bushin. The bushins arms were ripped apart and it stared wide eyed as it's body exploded.

"**Fusion**!" The two of the bushins yelled as there bodies combined into one being. Naruto watched as the bright light cleared and there stood the only enemy that he couldn't beat. Himself. Yes standing there was an exact replica of himself white suit, gloves, and everything else. They dashed at each other with fists brought forward in an epic clash.

"**Danchaku**!" They both yelled out and they were each blown away to opposite sides of the wasteland. They smirked at each other's power and then dashed forth at blinding speeds. Several explosions were across the wasteland, making it so that it had as many craters as the moon. They both stopped with kunai's clashing panting heavily. They each smirked once again and forced chakra into their shoulder blades and giant wings popped out. The bushin's colored black, and Naruto's wings grey.

They flew up into the air in mortal combat, aiming for a vital spot each time they struck. They eventually made it into the ozone layer, Naruto flying up higher trying to escape a flying kunai. They each stopped and began forming the ultimate technique in their hands. A giant ball of chakra spinning in every direction. They each smirked and then dashed at each other.

"**Kyuukyou Rasengan**!" They each yelled out as a giant white light the size of the Chinohate sphere consumed both of them. The blast sent the bushin flying down to earth crashing into a random part of the earth, dead, you will find out. Naruto was sent flying even further and was knocked out from the blast.

**Flashback End**

"I guess that explains it huh?" Naruto asked himself as he began falling towards the wasteland were he began the battle. He focused more chakra into his shoulder blades and his wings appeared again but disappeared when he reached the surface of the wasteland.

The final bushin walked forth and put it's hands into a ram hand sign.

"I don't need any special techniques to beat you. I discovered something that you couldn't fight against no matter what the condition…**Kage Bushin**! **Henge**!" the bushin yelled out as smoke consumed it.

"And what may that be?" Naruto asked as his eyes shot wide open and was replaced by his pupils shaking with fear. Standing in front of him were three more bushins.

"You bastard I'll…I'll kill you!" Naruto screamed as he brought his kunai forward to strike one of the bushins.

"Stop Naruto! Will you really hurt me?" The bushin said as it started to cry.

"S…Sakura-chan I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"And what about me huh?" another bushin cried out as it started to cry as well.

"Ino-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"And what about us are you really going to hurt us?" the other two bushins cried as tears began to fall from their eyes.

"Hinata-chan…Ten-chan…please I'll do whatever you want just stop crying all of you." Naruto pleaded. The bushins smirked and surrounded Naruto.

"The you will die for us Naruto-kun." The four bushins said as they began to beat the living hell out of Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" several voices screamed out as they ran forward towards Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Ten-chan." Naruto whispered as he regained his senses. He turned to the bushins who beat the crap out of him and he brought his hands forward.

"**Zankuuha**!" Naruto yelled out as a blast of wind was sent flying out of his arms and completely obliterated the bushins. Naruto fell over from chakra exhaustion and let out a breath of air as all the girls jumped on him and began to cry.

"Where were you?! We were worried!" They all cried out as they began clinging onto random parts of his body.

"Listen it's getting late okay. Lets just camp out here and we'll head back to Konoha tomorrow okay." Naruto said as he got up performed some hand seals.

"**Mokuton Shichuuka no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled out as a smallhouse made of wood appeared before them.

"Now I only had enough chakra left to make four beds so the first one inside get's to share a bed with me." Naruto said as he walked into the house and the girls fought over who got to spend time with Naruto.

**Notes**

**A little shorter than my last chapter but you can't expect me to it good all the time.**

**I guess I'm making this a harem. So yeah.**

**I f you have any suggestions or want to be a beta writer for this story so… put it inot a review or PM me about it.**


End file.
